Shimmer Bauer
Shimmer is a Pink dragon. She is currently employed by the Kingdom of Night and Queen Branwen. Previously, she worked as a spy for Stormwing. She is responsible for the death of many high ranking officals throughout the kingdoms. Her most current victim is Mafia. She is shown to have a relationship with Cyeril Necare, although their demeanor towards each other is shaky History Shimmer was born into a family that had the daughters taken cared of by the mother and the sons taken cared of by the father. Shimmer's mother, Fena, wanted all of her daughters to be stupid and pretty. Shimmer, not wanting to act dumb, was yelled and beaten for her thoughts. Shimmer always wanted to be a fighter, and watched her father practice fighting with her brothers. However, she often got caught, and Shimmer was put on guard, twenty-four-seven. One day, while traveling to a new home, Shimmer's family got attacked by soldiers from the Sands. Shimmer managed to escape while the rest of her family was either slaughtered or captured. During her time alone, Shimmer met Norman, an Ultraviolet. They had a serious relationship that in at what point led to Shimmer being locked up in Norman's basement. She laid three eggs there to which two of them were smashed by Norman himself. The one egg that did hatch survived a few months before dying, leaving Shimmer to believe that her dead daughter was still alive. Shimmer somehow escaped from Norman's grasp with the help of an unknown stranger and escaped from the Sands. Shimmer, now broken, fled to the Mountains were she got a deal from Stormwing. She began to work under him as a spy and worked for him for many years. During the War of Lies Shimmer first made an apperance outside of Branwen's throne room. Her giggles enraged the queen who demanded she be brought inside. When she entered, Shimmer made a few insults to the queen and left Baston, he current "boyfriend", and left. She was seen again in the halls of the palace speaking to Baston. When Mafia, a Thunder, told her leave, he was attacked and killed by Baston. Shimmer was grabbed forcefully and thrown out of the palace. Shimmer spoke with Branwen as to why she wanted to get into the palace and shyly left Branwen to resume her thoughts. Shimmer, while outside of the castle, was approached by Poisonstar. She began to flirt with him and made an effort to bring her into the castle. During this time, Cyeril, a Royal Blue found Shimmer and asked her where the throne room was. Shimmer answered in kind and returned to her conversation with Poisonstar. However, when messaged by a friend, Poisonstar abruptly left. Shimmer turned away from the palace and flew into the city where she ran into Trebos. When commnaded to follow him to the palace, Shimmer gave up on the cute act and blandly stated she was going no where. Trebos and her became seemingly friends and were suddenly attacked by Cyeril. She fought for a little while, but ended up having her next snapped. She was taken to an interagation one where Trim, a pygmy, got out all of the information he needed out of her. Soon afterward, Shimmer joined Branwen as a spy and betrayed her previous employer who was yet to be revealed. Shimmer was given a mission by the new High General, a Hellhorse, to spy on Stormwing. Shimmer flew to the Mountains and entered the palace. She was greeted by Stormwing who was suspicous of her. As they talked, he ordered Jerrisa, his wife, to come along. After minutes of talking, Jerrisa finally snapped at Shimmer and told her to "spill the beans". Before Shimmer could answer, Harriet, Stormwing's mother, appeared and told Shimmer to leave. Shimmer made a hasty retreat and left for a small village in the Skies. There, she met Burning, an Ember, who followed her to Night. She led him to the throne room where he met Queen Branwen. Shimmer was about to leave, but just then, Jerrisa and Amelia, Stormwing's daughter came to the throne room. Shimmer, Cyeril, who was also in the throne room, and Burning waited for them to leave. Shimmer and Cyeril, who also joined Night, were ordered to keep an eye on Jerrisa, and Amelia, Stormwing's adoptive daughter. Things went downhill as Jerrisa attack Shimmer and Cyeril. Shimmer became blinded by Jerrisa's fire and relied on Burning and Cyeril to take care of the rest. When Jerrisa and Amelia were brought to the scene, Shimmer was the only one, besides Branwen, to not scold Cyeril for tearing off Amelia's wing membrane. When Trebos entered the scene, he turned his back on Shimmer and left her will an empty feeling. When ordered back to the throne room, Shimmer shared her aggervation with Cyeril who agreed with her. Shimmer showed no kindness towards Trebos as he made his way into the throne room. She spoke negativly of him to Cyeril and seemed to have lost all of her compassion to the pygmy that was once her friend. When Burning cam into the room, Shimmer showed him hospitality and seemed to be glad that he was there. After hearing Cyeril and Trebos go back and forth on who murdered the people in the worst way, she interrupted them and told them both to stop their bickering or face the wrath of the queen. Shimmer and Cyeril were sent to the Mountains to which they took on the role as a couple living together in a little shop. Shimmer put Cyeril through the Panic Trials during this time. Soon, however, Stormwing discovered Shimmer's anc Cyeril's location and proceeded to attack then. They fled with a Guardian named Prim and Shimmer helped Prim join Night. The battle of Night followed afterwards in which Shimmer fought in. After his, Shimmer and Cyeril were assigned to help Branwen travel to the Sands. Shimmer went exploring and found Norman, her ex-mate, and ran back to the hotel. She bumped into Cyeril who bugged her for why she was acting so strange. Cyeril left Shimmer in their hotel room and brought back the head of Norman. Shimmer became heartbroken and had Cyeril leave her be. She ripped the head of the pole where it resided and gave it to Shel'tar who ate it. Shimmer began to explore the Sands in which her hormones began to increase. She bumped into Burning who started a harsh conversation with her ending up with Shimmer screaming at him. Cyeril appearared and, in her rage, Shimmer chased after him. After a long chase, both ended up in the hotel where things got awkward. After Cyeril left, Shimmer made her way into the streets and managed to get information from people plotting against Branwen. Before Shimmer could hear all of it, Cyeril waltz up to the plotters and spoke with them. Shimmer, now distressed, walked in a bar and got drunk. Cyeril had to bring her back to the hotel in which both slept until the next day. In the morning, Cyeril and Shimmer got into an argument and Shimmer left in a huff. She went into an alleyway and cried before going to the side of the road and sat down, depressed. She was approached by Bloodvein who began to speak with her. A drunk Cyeril marched up and slammed a bucket on Bloodvein's head, casuing Shimmer to fall over in uncontrolable laughter. Powers and Abilites Shimmer is known to be a great actress and can easily delude those around her. She is charming and charamastic and uses her appearance to lure males to her. She makes a living decieving others, mostly males, into doing what she wants and giving up important information. She is an adept fighter and seems to have some sort of brilliance in the back of her mind. She is shown to be vastly intelligent, but this intelligence is pushed back by her depression, sucicdal thoughts, and behavior. Friends, Family, and Other Relationships Fena and Mizera Bauer Shimmer has show hatred towards her parents, especially her mother. She feels as though her mother never truly loved her and her father never cared. When asked, she will claim she doesn't care about them and that she never liked them. However, when the topic of her parents are brought up in her head, Shimmer feels compassion towards them and still loved them despite how they treated her. Cyeril Necare Shimmer and Cyeril have a complicated relationship. There seems to be a strange pattern going on between the two. When they first met, Cyeril was trying to kill Shimmer. They disliked each other and wanted nothing more than to hurt one another. While the two were working inside of Night, they seemed to be good "friends". Shimmer stated that she enjoyed Cyeril's company and liked that fact that he could come up with witty remarks. However, when they reached the Mountains, their relationship went sour. They began to dislike each other once more and found the other annoying. This hateful state of mind continued all the way to their trip to the Sands. There, they started a relationship with one another. Although they are in this relationship, they are still on bad terms with one another and show no respect to the other.